The Kingdom of the Four Mages
by HarmonicShadows
Summary: When Gen stumbles upon an old storybook, he and his friends are sent to the magical kingdom that lies inside of the storybook. The team is scattered, with most of them having amnesia! The only two with their memories are Gen, and Ceylan. But, with his team separated and Ceylan trapped inside of a magic mirror, can the two really save their team and the kingdom?
1. Chapter 0

Prologue: The Storybook

Gen walked along the sidewalk toward Mr. White's shop, with a heavy, worn leather satchel around his neck and tucked under his right arm. Gen usually felt a little awkward around the other knights during their semi-weekly meetings, he knew that they trusted him and saw them as a good friend and all… but he DID try to kill them a while back.

But Gen had completely masked that emotion today as he had something that he couldn't wait to show his friends. He had been digging around in his apartment when he stumbled upon a dusty old storybook in his closet by the name of "The Kingdom of the Four Mages". Gen had read some of it and it was very interesting.

He could recall that it was about a kingdom that was ruled by a fair and just mage, Cynthia, and it was under the oppression of the three evil mages, Quakeblast, Stormforce, and Infernobringer. He didn't get to read past that, because he had noticed something strange on the back of the book. There was six shapes, which could be filled by the team's core bricks.

He approached the shop door, and walked in to find Guren, Chooki, Ceylan, Toxsa, and Beni sitting on the couch waiting for him.

"Took ya' a while dude!" Ceylan teased as he sat down. Gen was about to reply with a snide comment when Guren's attention turned to Gen's satchel.

"Umm…. Gen? What's with the glowing bag?"

Gen raised an eyebrow and turned to his bag and took out the storybook, which was glowing wildly.

"What the hell?"

* * *

><p>Cynthia coughed as she brushed the debris off of her bright purple suit. "What was that?" She stood up shakily to inspect the damage. There was a big gap between the walls of the throne room and the grand hall, and the mage could hear screams from the other side.<p>

Steadying herself, she ran into the hall and looked above her. She could see a figure who had his back to her, and was destroying various other locations in the castle.

Cynthia balled her fists and yelled to the figure. "Hey! What the heck are you doing."

But that's when he turned to Cynthia, revealing a pair of piercing blue eyes.

Cynthia's voice caught in her throat as she regonized Stormforce as he flew out the window and toward a rocky spire In the distance that was surrounded by a thick layer of clouds.

* * *

><p>Ignoring the calls of her citizens, Cynthia ran into a dark room in the castles left spire, and approached the podium, which was the only thing in the room. It had six symbols engraved in it representing the six elements of magic. Fire, Storm, Earth, the three common symbols, and the three hero symbols, which could only be wielded by the three heroes in the kingdom's ancient forgotten prophecy, which was ice, light, and flora.<p>

In a rush, Cynthia covered the symbols with her hands and began to chant.

"In the darkest time of this kingdom be, the prophizied shall arise, and shake the world to its core! I Summon thee!"

Then in a burst of white light, the mage blacked out.

* * *

><p>The knights stared at the book flaring in Gen's hands.<p>

"What the heck is it doing?!" yelled Toxsa.

" I dunno!" yelled Gen.

They hardly had time to react before they all blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong>

**Me: Don't have much to say, but I hope that you enjoy! Please review and don't be afraid to ask any questions in the reviews! ROCK ON!**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Magic & Mirrors

"Gen….."

Gen was barely conscious a he heard the voice call out to him….

"Wake up…"

Gen stirred and felt dizzy.

"WAKE UP!"

Gen jerked awake as he heard Ceylan's loud yell. He looked around to see that he was in the middle of a plain, and the sun was setting in the sky. "Where am I?" That's when Gen remembered Ceylan's yell. But the blue-haired teenager was nowhere to be found.

Gen was about to panic when he noticed something glinting behind him. He turned to see a mirror face down in the grass, not one of those big ones, but the small ones that you would expect to see a princess carrying around. Gen just ignored it when he heard Ceylan again.

"Dude! Seriously?"

_You've gotta be kidding me…_ Gen thought as he stared at the mirror. He picked up the mirror, and looked into his reflection. He then dropped the mirror, a flurry of thoughts rushing through his head. But the main one was _WHAT THE HELL._

"OW! What was that for?!"

Gen picked up the mirror and once again looked into it. It took all of his will not to drop it again. His reflection rippled until it became that of an angry Ceylan, with his arms crossed.

"Thanks for not dropping me this time!"

Gen just stuttered.

"U-Umm, W-why are you in a mirror?"

Ceylan just uncrossed his arms and let out a defeated sigh. "I have no idea. But… it seems I can't get out…" Gen's eyes just widened.

"CAN'T GET OUT. CAN'T GET OUT!?"

"Chill dude! We can fix this!"

"Dude! You're stuck in a mirror and, if you haven't noticed, the others are gone!"+

"…"

"…"

"Wow, you thought that the one stuck in the mirror would be the more ticked off one."

* * *

><p>Gen had found his satchel nearby, and put Ceylan inside, despite his angry yells, but you couldn't hear them inside of the bag, much to Gen's content.<p>

Gen had kept walking until he found a town, feeling weirded out at how it seemed to be set in a medieval type setting. He eventually found what seemed to be the main building of the town, but it seemed like a castle. Gen pulled out Ceylan again to get his opinion.

"It's definitely a castle."

"What do you mean Ceylan? Last time there have actually been castles was a long time ago!"

"LOOK AT IT GEN. IT'S OBVIOUSLY A CASTLE."

That's when, much to the duo's surprise, two knights appeared around the corner and approached them. The taller knight with a bushy mustache and beard raised an eyebrow and talked in a deep, gruff voice.

"Are you not a bit young to be out on your own? Especially with Stormforce back?"

Gen just cocked his head like a dog's. "Stormforce? Who's that?"

The shorter, long-haired knight piped from behind the tall one.

"You haven't heard of the evil mage Stormforce?"

Gen shook his head and Shorty talked again.

"Captain Lance, this kid doesn't know Stormforce, and did you notice the mirror in his hand, it's just like the prophecy foretold!"

Lance gasped. "He does!"

Gen was just confused. Medieval knights? Mages? All of this was foreign to Gen when Lance finally spoke up again.

"Come on kid. You're paying a visit to Mage Cynthia."

* * *

><p>Gen and Ceylan winced as the knights forcefully pushed them inside, throwing Ceylan and the satchel at his feet (which Cey landed on thankfully). They were in a small throne room, with the only person being behind a large curtain surrounding the throne. Even Lance and Shorty left!<p>

Gen held Ceylan in his hand as the curtains opened, revealing a woman in her early 20's on the throne, with waist-long purplish green hair, and a long black cloak. She stood, and Gen heard her mutter something when Ceylan's mirror suddenly appeared in her hand. Gen looked at his empty hand then back at Cynthia, who was inspecting Ceylan in his mirror who had his arms crossed angrily, but you could easily see the look of amazement on his face. She muttered something again and Ceylan was back in Gen's hands.

Cynthia had a smile on her face. "It seems the prophesied heroes have arrived at last."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>

**Shadarus: *waves*Haylo! Our Charizard friend Harmonic is still in the corner for taking so long to update MFS&C, so she asked me to tell you to rock on!**


End file.
